


Death Becomes Her

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: She would’ve died, and death would’ve given her as a gift a mythological eternal youth.





	Death Becomes Her

Too many moments were waiting to be spent. She thought she had more time, but some dark feeling was whispering that this night was going to write the word ‘end’ on her existence.   
She caressed her face, violently, scratching until the rage was soothed by her own blood.   
Her perspectives became shadows and ashes of the hopes which had always kept her alive.   
Youth had left her without leaving a trace of its passing, like an ancient enemy that could’ve been her ally instead.   
She would’ve died, and death would’ve given her as a gift a mythological eternal youth.   
A malicious smile sanctioned this new pact with the devil.


End file.
